


The Internet is Here

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Body Swap, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Sort Of, blood for alternate, dan gets taken over by a computer, not what you think though, slightly graphic violence, tw knives and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: It is about Dan being lazy and another being taking over his body to destroy his life.The alternate has all the blood and stuff, so if you want a good ending don't read the second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has not been Beta yet.  
> Also all the graphics are referring to the Alternate version on Chapter 2

Daniel Howell went to his computer to work on the script for his next video. He opened a document and typed in 'Hello, Internet,' and stared at a wall in thought. When he looked back the words he had written were not there. Instead was the words 'Hello, Daniel Howell.’ Puzzled he called to his best friend down stairs, "HEY PHIL?!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"Philip Lester called back.  
"DID YOU INSTALL ANOTHER .EXE FILE ON MY COMPUTER AGAIN!?"  
"NOT SINCE SALLY.EXE, NO!?"  
Dan confused typed again 'Hello, Internet," and he watched as they disappeared and reappear another message. 'Don’t repeat yourself. It is rude.'  
'Who are you?'  
'Call me Internet if you want.'  
'Okay, why are you here then?'  
'Because I have a offer...'  
'What is it?'  
'You get to be on the world wide web all day'  
'What is in it for you?'  
'I do all your work.'  
'For how long?'  
'However long the one of us can hold.'  
'How do I accept?'  
'Type in I am in'  
'I am in." And with that Dan was engulfed in bright light and then he was at his desk. Nothing else around him. "Cool place. Now to tumblr!" Then a screen popped up from behind the monitor with his Tumblr up and he scrolled through Tumblr telepathically almost and enjoyed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my fucking god! Nothing on Tumblr, youtube, twitter, Facebook, YouNow, Instagram or anything for that matter! What does the computer do then?" Dan said to himself. He turned on the monitor and saw Phil talking to him. "Phil give me a minute. The volume is turned down." Dan turned up the volume and it was like he walked into a conversation.  
"I saw that also. I thought it was a great way to get the best of it all!” Phil said.  
Dan heard his own voice say back "I know did you see the thing I liked yesterday?"  
Then Dan thought 'how long have I been here?' "How long have I been here www?"  
A robotic woman's voice replied "8 days 14 hours 27 minutes and 52 seconds."  
"Not surprised. Look Danisnotonfire on youtube." He said and saw that there was a video for every single day he was gone. Impressed he watched each video. The next one was more boring than the last. 'Fuck! I am losing subscribers for this also. I need to go back and delete these.' "How do I get out of here?"  
"You call the Internet." The robotic woman voice said.  
Dan looked at the computer and Phil and Him having a delightful conversation. Dan felt bad but needed to go. What had Internet done to his life?  
Dan took a breath in and said, "call Internet."  
"Calling Internet" the robotic woman said  
"Sorry, have to go to the bathroom. Will be back." He heard Internet Dan say. And then internet Dan got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. "What do you want?"  
"Can I get my life back?" Dan asked.  
"No! This is amazing. You won't take it away from me!" Then the computer shut off.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Dan said trying to turn it back on. When he finally was able to, Internet Dan and Phil were having another peaceful conversion. Overwhelmed, he started to randomly hit keys and on the desktop and anywhere else he could. Then in mid-sentence he heard the conversation Phil internet Dan were having turn to silence.  
"Dan? Are you okay?” Phil said.  
"What did I do?" Dan said but this time the computer echoed it. Scared he continued "Phil? Is everything alright?" The computer echoed the sentence again.  
"Ya-yay everything is just fine. Are you though?” Phil replied.  
"Yay, just that everything I have said for 8 days I didn't say and I have no control over my body. No big deal."  
Phil became an even paler shade of pale. "I am going to get, um, something from the kitchen.” Phil got up and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Okay. that is fine. You can have all the time you need." Then Dan got up also and started to walk with Phil. "Well, I guess not." When they got into the kitchen and Phil went his merry way. Dan pick up a knife. "What is he doing?" Dan said  
"What who is doing?” Phil asked and turned to see Dan's hands held above his head with a vegetable cutting knife. "What are you doing, Dan?" He said and took a step back.  
"I am not doing this. Phil, you have to believe me. I am doing all I can to stop this." Dan said frantically pressing everything and fiddling with everything he found. He then realized one button he didn't press. Dan’s arms with the knife over Phil began to fall. Panicked he presses the esc key and he stopped the knife a foot above Phil's head. Dan opened his eyes to find Phil cowering down.  
"I-I am free! Phil! I am free. It’s really me!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! It's really me."


	2. The Internet is Here | Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is about dan being lazy and another being taking over his body to destroy his life but it doesn't end that happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is dark, heads up.

Daniel Howell went to his computer to work on the script for his next video. He opened a document and typed in 'Hello, Internet,' and stared at a wall in thought. When he looked back the words he had written were not there. Instead was the words 'Hello, Daniel Howell.’ Puzzled he called to his best friend down stairs, "HEY PHIL?!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"Philip Lester called back.  
"DID YOU INSTALL ANOTHER .EXE FILE ON MY COMPUTER AGAIN!?"  
"NOT SINCE SALLY.EXE, NO!?"  
Dan confused typed again 'Hello, Internet," and he watched as they disappeared and reappear another message. 'Don’t repeat yourself. It is rude.'  
'Who are you?'  
'Call me Internet if you want.'  
'Okay, why are you here then?'  
'Because I have a offer...'  
'What is it?'  
'You get to be on the world wide web all day'  
'What is in it for you?'  
'I do all your work.'  
'For how long?'  
'However long the one of us can hold.'  
'How do I accept?'  
'Type in I am in'  
'I am in." And with that Dan was engulfed in bright light and then he was at his desk. Nothing else around him. "Cool place. Now to tumblr!" Then a screen popped up from behind the monitor with his Tumblr up and he scrolled through Tumblr telepathically almost and enjoyed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my fucking god! Nothing on Tumblr, youtube, twitter, Facebook, YouNow, Instagram or anything for that matter! What does the computer do then?" Dan said to himself. He turned on the monitor and saw Phil talking to him. "Phil give me a minute. The volume is turned down." Dan turned up the volume and it was like he walked into a conversation.  
"I saw that also. I thought it was a great way to get the best of it all!” Phil said.  
Dan heard his own voice say back "I know did you see the thing I liked yesterday?"  
Then Dan thought 'how long have I been here?' "How long have I been here www?"  
A robotic woman's voice replied "8 days 14 hours 27 minutes and 52 seconds."  
"Not surprised. Look Danisnotonfire on youtube." He said and saw that there was a video for every single day he was gone. Impressed he watched each video. The next one was more boring than the last. 'Fuck! I am losing subscribers for this also. I need to go back and delete these.' "How do I get out of here?"  
"You call the Internet." The robotic woman voice said.  
Dan looked at the computer and Phil and Him having a delightful conversation. Dan felt bad but needed to go. What had Internet done to his life?  
Dan took a breath in and said, "call Internet."  
"Calling Internet" the robotic woman said  
"Sorry, have to go to the bathroom. Will be back." He heard Internet Dan say. And then internet Dan got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. "What do you want?"  
"Can I get my life back?" Dan asked.  
"No! This is amazing. You won't take it away from me!" Then the computer shut off.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Dan said trying to turn it back on. When he finally was able to, Internet Dan and Phil were having another peaceful conversion. Overwhelmed, he started to randomly hit keys and on the desktop and anywhere else he could. Then in mid-sentence he heard the conversation Phil internet Dan were having turn to silence.  
"Dan? Are you okay?” Phil said.  
"What did I do?" Dan said but this time the computer echoed it. Scared he continued "Phil? Is everything alright?" The computer echoed the sentence again.  
"Ya-yay everything is just fine. Are you though?” Phil replied.  
"Yay, just that everything I have said for 8 days I didn't say and I have no control over my body. No big deal."  
Phil became an even paler shade of pale. "I am going to get, um, something from the kitchen.” Phil got up and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Okay. that is fine. You can have all the time you need." Then Dan got up also and started to walk with Phil. "Well, I guess not." When they got into the kitchen and Phil went his merry way. Dan pick up a knife. "What is he doing?" Dan said  
"What who is doing?” Phil asked and turned to see Dan's hands held above his head with a vegetable cutting knife. "What are you doing, Dan?" He said and took a step back.  
"I am not doing this. Phil, you have to believe me. I am doing all I can to stop this." Dan said frantically pressing everything and fiddling with everything he found. He then realized one button he didn't press. Dan’s arms with the knife over Phil began to fall. Panicked he presses the esc key and he stopped, heart beating. But it didn't work. Dan looked at the screen to see his arm gripping the knife handle like his life depended on it and jabbing into the man he had known for many years and covering it with his blood.  
Dan couldn't keep his eyes off the screen in horror and disbelief. Why did it happen. Why did it come to this? Dan fell down, watching his arm with the knife. He stopped counting the jabs after 15. He stopped hearing the screams after 5. It was like it would never stop.  
What felt like hours later, Dan heard “I am done” from the monitor and then there was no monitor, it was him, with his own eyes, looking at his bloody, red hands, the knife still firmly griped. After a second of realizing what happened he dropped the knife and watched it fall to the body he had jabbed with it more times than he could count.  
“How could I ever explain it?” It was him who killed Phil but not his consciousness. But anyone would think he was a weirdo because who would believe a murderer claiming he we possessed by an inanimate being. And he was right  
The next 2 months included the police getting called because neighbors hear screams from the flat. The police found Dan with blood covered hands and crying hysterically while holding the dead body. Dan was arrested and put in jail under suicide watch. He was questioned, and he told them what happened, hoping they could understand. They thought he had gone mad, so they put him in a cell on his own, where he was monitored and never left there, till he had a trial.  
The trial was fast, only lasted a couple of days. Dan admitted to the murder and told them about the whole thing. He got off on schizophrenia and was put into a mental asylum for months and they saw he had no problems with schizophrenia the whole time, so they let him go. Dan moved in with his brother and continued youtube like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
